


christmas night on the garden

by reddishblue



Series: of sorcery and witchcrafts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Gryffindor Hunk, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Shiro, Jealous Keith, Jealous Lance, M/M, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Onesided Plaxum/Lance (Voltron), Ravenclaw Matt, Slytherin Pidge | Katie Holt, Swear Words, Yule Ball, hufflepuff keith, slytherin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: Yule Ball.The Yule Ball is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament (which was surprisingly allowed to be held again), and it includes a feast and a formal dance where each Champions from each school will lead with their chosen partner. It was held during Christmas Day night.Which Keith has completely forgot about.OR:In which Keith forgots about Yule Ball and hangs out there with his friends and crush, Lance Serrano-McClain





	christmas night on the garden

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my bro, who forces me to finish this shit.

“Will you go to the ball with me?”

Keith looked up from his _Daily Prophet_ magazine, and stared blankly at the girl in front of him (what was her name again? Lily? Lana? Laura?), “What?”

Maybe-Lena smiled charmingly (at least, Keith thought that was what she was trying to go for, because to him she looked like a drunk person who just saw a ten dollar on the floor), her group of giggling girls behind her, and repeated herself, “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Oh, right.

Yule Ball.

The Yule Ball is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament (which was surprisingly allowed to be held again), and it includes a feast and a formal dance where each Champions from each school will lead with their chosen partner. It was held during Christmas Day night.

Which Keith has completely forgot about. Oh well, it seems like he won’t be going to the Ball.

After he rejected Probably-Lenny, and running out of the room when Keith saw that Could-Be-Luna’s face turned red, he slids into his dorm and sighed happily.

Keith started to open his magazines again and scanned through the pages but his mind is still on the girl who just asked him out, souring his mood.

She was not the first girl to ask him out to the Yule Ball. There had been many other girls who asked him out but he decline all of them because of his sexuality. Some boys _did_ ask him out but he also decline it with a different reason.

Why?

Because Keith Kogane is crushing on Lance Serrano-McClain.

Lance, who is his ex-rival, now one of his best friends. Who is a Slytherin and a major flirt that doesn’t even hesitates to flirt with anyone and even his best friends (and on some occasions with Keith, who tried his damn best to hide his ever growing blush). Lance who is beautiful, kind, compassionate and –

Keith planted his face to the magazine, he needs to stop thinking about Lance and his unrequited crush. Keith took a deep breathe and calmed himself.

Finally, peace.

At least that’s what he thought until a loud scream from behind the door of, _“Keith!”_ and a louder bang signaling that his dorm door was kicked harshly, _and_ two figures piled on top of him in _dogpile_ style and another two silhouette did Keith realized that it is impossible to find one.

Looking up to his two soon-to-be dead bodies, Keith could see that both of them wear a green and silver tie and he immediately knew who they are.

Lance and Pidge.

Of course, really, after this happened all this time, Keith still couldn’t understand why he’s still surprised.

He kneed one of their guts firmly and Pidge let out a sharp hiss and glared at him, “What was that for, you little emo asshat?”

“Language,” Hunk quipped softly, who had stopped fiddling his tie, which was a red and gold color, to stared at the three teen on the bed unamused.

 _So the first silhouette is Hunk_ , Keith mused, “Get off me. Both of your flat and bony asses are hurting my back,”

Lance lets out a dramatic gasp, “My ass is _not_ flat!”, he got off of Keith with a bounce and glance at the other silhouette, “tell him, Shiro.”

A sigh, “I regret letting you guys in.”

 _Shiro,_ Keith glared at the teen in betrayal, “Shiro, what the fuck?”

“Language,” Pidge sing-songed although she stayed on Keith’s back, purposefully pushing her bony butt to Keith’s back.

Shiro shrugged, “Sorry Keith,” he does not sound apologetic at all, “but Pidge said she could solve the riddle for the next tournament and I need her help.”

Right, Keith had _also_ forgotten about that, apparently Shiro was the appointed Hogwarts Champion (which has now becomes his nickname “Champion,”) and was stressing about all of his tournaments. Matt, Shiro’s best friend, has taken it to his own hands to let the other male have fun and loosen up so that Shiro will be relaxed enough to focus.

How Matt could do it, Keith has absolutely no idea.

“What are you guys even doing here anyway?” Keith asked as he sits up, ignoring Pidge’s loud _“Fuck!”_ when she fells down to the floor with a thud.

“Yule Ball.” Hunk said simply, smiling at him in all mysterious and giddyness.

Keith blinked blankly, unable to understand what that has to do with them here.

Finally Lance sighed, “Look man, we’re going to invite you to join us to go to Yule Ball. Me and Hunk were just going to go as bros but we realized that you guys have no date too so, why the heck not, am I right? You got nothing to do later, right?”

“I… was just going to stay here during the Ball.” Keith muttered weakly.

“Same,” Pidge said mournfully, “but Hunk managed to convince me not to with many various reasons which I would not share with you.”

Keith glanced at the girl slyly, “Probably a ki- _fuck!_ ” Pidge stepped on his foot, hard.

“What was that?” Hunk sound worried while Shiro bit his lips and Lance coughed in his fist to hide their smile and laugh respectively.

“Nothing.” Pidge robotically said, a huge fake smile on her face.

Hunk looked worried for awhile before smiled, “Okay then!”

“Besides, Pidge,” Lance drawled, placing his hands on his hips, “we’re Slytherins, we are the masters in Ballroom Dancing!”

“Psh, yeah right,” Pidge sassed, “I’m supposed to be a Ravenclaw!”

“Well guess what, bitch? You’re not. Check your fucking tie.” Lance smirked as Pidge flipped him off. Hunk frowned at them and tried to calm Pidge down (surprisingly successfully) while Shiro walked out of the room.

Keith watched them all in interest, smiling at their quarrel. He likes to see them like this, it’s been awhile since they’ve hang out together, what with Lance focusing more on his Quidditch, Hunk learning more about spells and potions, Pidge helping Shiro with the Tournaments as well as training on her Defense Against Dark Arts (or DADA as Pidge would like to say) and Keith was sneaking out at night doing whatever his impulsive thoughts said.

“So, are you in or what?”

That broke Keith’s thoughts and he look up to find the Slytherins and Gryffindor waiting for his answer.

“Uh…,” fuck, he really needs to find a great reason, “I don’t have the suit for it.” Keith said finally, as if it’s a question. It was a pretty convincing reason since it was honestly the truth. Huh, Keith high fives himself.

However, Lance immediately shot it down, waving his hand in reassurance, “No problem dude, you could use mine and I would wear my brother’s, Marco.”

 _Fuck!_ Keith smiled forcefully, “I-,”

Hunk beat him to it, “Look Keith, we’re not forcing you to join us. We just thought it was a great idea since we all haven’t been hanging out for awhile. But we really would like you to go.”

Pidge nodded, “Yeah, dude. You don’t even have to dance, just come with us and have some fun.”

Keith hesitated. He really didn’t want to socialize and dance with some stupid, batty eyed girls, no thank you, he’s too gay for that. But he knew that his friends could stir those unwanted attentions away and made him as comfortable as possible.

But still…

And then Lance, stupid, cute, beautiful Lance batted his eyes at Keith and pouted, making his eyes as huge as possible in a puppy dog eyes. Lance clamped his hands and looked at Keith immediately in the eyes and plead softly, “Please, Keith?”

_Fuck, Keith’s hard isn’t strong enough for this shit._

So really, no one could blame him when Keith just nodded tiredly and was wrapped into a hug by his friends.

But then Lance grabbed Keith by his biceps and stared at his face seriously (god, Keith hoped his face isn’t red because _fuck_ that was hot) and said, “But first we need to fix you up.”

Hunk then proceed to scoop Keith up and carried the boy fireman-styled out of Hufflepuff’s room to the Slytherin’s with Pidge and Lance behind them.

 _This better be worth it,_ Keith thought absentmindedly as he was being carried to Lance and Pidge’s dorm.

When they finally made it there, Hunk immediately throws Keith (gently, because Hunk is a very kind wizard) to Lance’s bed and plops himslef right next to the Hufflepuff.

Pidge giggled menacingly as she sits cross-legged on the floor and Lance walked up to Keith, two black colored bags on his hands and smiled tightly at Keith, “Let us begin.”

Keith refused to acknowledge the fact that he screamed in terror when he found out the bags in Lance’s hands to be full of make up products.

After a few hours of Lance screaming compliments ( “What in the name of flying centaur fuck, Keith! Your hair is so soft!” Lance gasped and runs his hands through Keith’s hair as Keith sighed, “Shut up, Lance.” ), insults ( “Dude, you look tiny as shit in my suit!” Lance wheezed as Keith pulled the middle finger at him, “Fuck you.” ), instructions ( “Can you, please, for the love of garlic knots, stop moving Keith?!” Lance said as he dabbed something on Keith’s face) and curse words ( “Quiznak!” “Language!”) as Hunk helped Lance to dress Keith up all the while Pidge laughed at him and winced when she gets the same treatment (Keith still smiled when he remembered Lance’s insults of her hair).

It was safe to say that it was a torture and both Pidge and Keith had a mutual agreement to never bring it up again. However the pain had actually paid off, since they all look pretty decent to go to the Ball.

Well, maybe _better_ than pretty decent, especially Lance (although Pidge had argued with him that “Hunk is _way_ better and much more cuter.”)

Pidge wore a plain dark green midi dress, the sleeve reaching her elbow. At first she tried to fight with Lance in wearing a dress as she “would prefer a tuxedo styled, Lance!” but Pidge finally relented when the dress was boyish enough for her liking. She refuses to wear make up but Pidge let Lance styled her hair, receiving many colorful dark gems stuck on her hair like raindrops. To finish it off Pidge puts on a brown boots.

Hunk used a black tux with golden highlights, a yellow button up and a black tie. He had added a white handkerchief on his breastpocket and buttoned the tux because as Hunk would say, “It’s classic and I love it.” Hunk had also gelled up his hair to show his forehead and styled it with great detail. Golden dusts are scattered all over his hair nicely and a few landed on Hunk’s cheek. So Keith can’t blame Pidge for staring at Hunk a few seconds too long.

Lance wears a white coat with a long v tail behind it. A blue button up shirt and a darker blue (almost black) bowtie as addition. Like Hunk, he had put a blue handkerchief on his breastpocket but opted to leave the coat unbuttoned. Lance also had gelled up his hair back very nicely and put a white gloves on his hands. Across his cheeks, Lance had applied dark blue dusts and winged eyeliner.

And fuck, did Keith tried his best not to drool at the Cuban because damn that’s fucking hot. Keith knew he had stared at Lance’s body a bit too long, but you couldn’t blame him! Lance’s clothes are all so well-fitting and tight it showed his muscles that Lance got from practicing Quidditch a lot.

When Lance looked at Keith, the Hufflepuff tore his eyes quickly and acted like he was looking at Pidge’s dress. From his periphiral, Keith could see Lance smiling at Keith, his eyes travelling from north to southward slowly. Keith hoped that his blush wasn’t visible to Lance.

“You look nice, man.” Lance patted his shoulder (fuck, when did he get so close?) and Keith jumped a bit.

Keith thought of what he looked right now, he’s wearing Lance’s black suit, a white button upon the inside and a red tie. Lance had combed through Keith’s very surprisingly soft hair (because no matter what Lance thinks, Keith _did_ take care of himself. He has a Takashi Shirogane aka Champion and a Tired Father for a brother, after all!) and tied it into a high ponytail and some red clipping to take care some of the annoying bangs that fell to his face.

There might be some make up on his face but Keith wasn’t looking at the mirror and really, he’s too scared to look at one.

All in all, Keith looked very simple than the rest of the group, which is a surprise when Lance said that he looked good.

Lance’s face is so close to Keith’s and it’s really really easy to just lean forward a little and have their lips brushing in no time. But as it was, Keith is a scaredy cat and he really need to think of a way to stay away from Lance as soon as possible before his face turned habanero red. “Wish I could say the same to you.” Keith blurted out in reflex and stepped away from Lance and went outside, not waiting for the others since none of them are in the same House as him.

Lance gasped while Pidge cackled at Lance’s dismayed face. Hunk just shook his head and followed Keith to the feast.

The feast was delicious and without time, all the students from the fourth grade to the seventh grade went to the Yule Ball.

On the way there, Keith meet up with Shiro, Matt as well as Pidge, who are all chattering about Shiro’s next challenge.

“Hey, Champion,” Keith clapped his hand to Shiro’s back, “what’s up?”

Shiro glared at the nickname before sighed, “I give up.”

Keith grinned and Pidge continued her theories on the next challenge, with Keith and Matt adding their own theories and correcting hers.

But then Shiro was called by Coran as he was to be the one to lead the dance and Shiro bid his goodbye before going to the front with Matt (who is probably Shiro’s partner for the dance). Keith and Pidge mingled outside for awhile before agreeing to get in before Lance searched for them.

Inside, it was safe to say that it was crowded. Most people are dancing, each with their own partner, and Keith could see Allura, th Slytherin Seeker dancing with Romelle, a fellow Hufflepuff, but no Lance or Hunk in sight.

He turned back to Pidge, “Hey, can you see Hunk or-,” Pidge is nowhere to be found.

Keith blinked. He was certain that Pidge was right next to him a second before. He turns his head to left and right but still no Pidge, Hunk or Lance are seen. He finally sighed and walked to the nearest chair and sits down.

 _Some Yule Ball this turned out to be_ , Keith thought. He managed to snatch some drink on his way and sips some of the pink substance. It tasted sweet, if only it could sweeten the whole ordeal.

First, his crush asked him to the Ball, although Lance did say it as friends kind of way and that they did went with their other best friends, and second, said best friends are gone to god knows where doing god knows what and third, Keith was alone and totally not enjoying the moment.

Finally, Keith spotted a familiar brown locks of hair and he smiled and starts to stand up, “Hey, La-,”

His words died down when he saw that it was indeed the boy, Lance. However his arms are wrapped around a girl’s waist. _Plaxum,_ Keith remembered the shy Ravenclaw girl who stared at Lance a lot, he remembered how jealous he was when Lance talked with her. The Ravenclaw girl and Slytherin boy are both laughing and smiling softly at each other and Keith could feel a dark feleing bubbling on his stomach. Jealousy.

Keith sighed again and sips some more of the drink. Well at least Lance had a happy ending on this event ‘cause Keith sure isn’t.

He sits there sulking for a few moments, watching the students dancing idly. He must’ve zoned out a bit because when he felt a tap on his shoulder, Matt is suddenly in front of him. A hand was in front of his hand in invitation and Matt smiled, “Wanna dance?”

Keith smiled softly, a small one but still a smile, and accepted his hand, “Yeah, sure.”

They danced for awhile, just turning around and twirling across the room together, a comfortable silence blanketing them. Keith could see that Matt was having so much fun before, judging from the sweats gathering on his forehead. Matt must be trying his best in having Shiro chill out.

Speaking of Shiro, Keith glanced to the left and found the Hufflepuff dancing with Matt’s sister, twirling her around and laughing at Pidge’s missteps. Well, that solved one mystery.

Keith could see that Shiro’s shoulders are no longer stiff and is now relaxed, smiling easily and moving with the rhythm. Keith applauded Matt for that.

Matt laughed at Shiro and Pidge and smiled, “Glad we aren’t like them?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Please, you’re just like Pidge.”

Matt gasped in offense and twirled Keith again, “Excuse you, I’m a pro!” Just as he said that, he tripped with a yelp (which Matt would deny later on) and almost landed on Keith, who thankfully caught Matt, and Keith stared at the other male unimpressed.

“Okay, so maybe I’m not that good. But I’m not as bad as Pidge.” Matt shrugged and continued to dance across the room, careful not to bump into any couple.

Keith grinned.

“By the way, why aren’t you dancing with Lance?” Matt asked innocently (not).

Keith’s grin melted into a sour look. He gives Matt a pointed look as Matt twirled him again. From his peripheral, he could still see Lance dancing with a giggly Plaxum as he whispered softly, smirking as Plaxum turns red at what he said.

“He’s dancing with Plaxum,” he scowled, “and they’re having fun.”

Matt raised his eyebrow and look at what Keith was looking at, “Yeah, they seem to be having fun,” Matt agreed and Keith’s heart twisted a bit, “still doesn’t explain why you don’t want to dance with him.”

“I don’t want to ruin Lance’s night because of my stupid crush on him. Besides, it was obvious that they like each other.” Keith stated bluntly, he didn’t need to hide about his crush since it was Matt who helped him into discovering his crush on Lance.

“You won’t be. Look, I’m sure that Lance will dance with you soon.” Matt smiled.

Keith stared at him quizzically, “What makes you so sure?”

“Because Lance is coming here right now and I doubt that he was going to dance with me.” came the smug reply.

Keith turned his head slightly and true to Matt’s words, Lance _is_ walking towards them. His face is unreadable but Keith could tell from his body posture that he was pretty determined in what he was about to do next.

What Lance was about to do next though, no one was sure.

Finally Lance made it to Keith and Matt’s dancing figures and smiled at them brightly, “Matt, stop hogging Keith to yourself and give him to me.” Lance stated as if rehearsed.

Matt looked surprised at Lance’s phrase of words, before he grinned sceretively when he sees the look on Lance’s face and passed Keith’s hand to Lance’s, “No problem.”

Lance stared at their hands and wiggled his eyebrows, “Ready, my man?”

Keith is too surprised that Lance wants to dance with him to think of a remark, and instead just nodded dumbly.

If Lance noticed Keith’s lack of reply, he didn’t show it, instead he swiftly pulled them into a dance, with him taking the lead. There was a silence between them, although unlike the one with Keith and Matt’s, it was a tense silence. Keith silently cursed and stared intently at their shoes.

It was Lance who broke the silence, “So, you and Matt, huh?”

Keith tore his eyes away from the floor, “Huh?”

“You know, you and Matt,” Lance shrugged, “you’re like that, right?” he sounded tense.

Keith looks at him weirdly, “What?” he still didn’t get what so great about his friendship with Matt.

Lance sighed, “You liked him, didn’t you?” Okay, now Lance looks like he was spitting acid, “I mean, you’re only dancing with him since you came in.”

And Keith’s face is probably like that as well because no, he did not, in fact, like Matt. Now this would be very hilarious thing to told others: _“Yeah, so my crush come up to me for a dance and asked if I like my other friend just because I was dancing with him the whole time.”_ and cue to laughter.

However, Keith is also quite giddy when he realized that Lance had implied that he had been watching Keith for the whole night. Maybe even when he was dancing with Plaxum. And there is this small, tiny, _miniscule_ , part of Keith that hoped that Lance had been jealous of Matt and Keith’s dance and decided to cut it short and have Keith dance with him only. Although the last one was a bit of an impossible hope of his, but still, a guy could dream.

Still though, this is way too funny. Keith snorted  and looked away from Lance to look at the Ravenclaw who was dancing with his little sister, “Fuck no! Matt is just the first one who asked me on a dance, that’s all. Besides, I didn’t know where you guys are so I just danced with him.”

Almost after Keith said that, Lance’s body relaxed and an easygoing smile on his face, “Oh, okay. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. It was pretty funny.” Keith chuckled and Lance blushed in embarrassment, but a smile is still in his face, “Shut up, you looked happy then okay, I just thought it was whatever.”

“You’ve been watching me?” Keith asked, sure he had thought of that but listening to his suspicions being true was still a surprise to him. So Lance _did_ watched him.

Lance looked away from him and Keith is surprised that they’re still dancing, “I was worried, okay. I thought you were gone and leave the Ball or something.”

Aww, Lance stop being a cute idiot, you’re making Keith feeling blushy blushy.

Lance then smiled at him, “But I’m glad you’re having fun.” He said softly and _fuck_ , did that do a number on Keith’s heartbeat rate.

“You were having fun too.” Keith said suddenly and he immediately blushed in embarrassment. Shit, he did not want to be caught looking at Lance this whole time.

Lance frowned questioningly, “What are you talking about?”

Keith mumbled softly, so soft that others couldn’t heard it, but soft enough that only lance could, “You know, when you and Plaxum were dancing. You guys are pretty cute together.”

Lance laughed, “Yeah we are,” he twirled Keith around as Keith’s chest tighten, “but I don’t like her the same way as she like me, sadly.”

“What?” Keith blinked up at him, Lance didn’t like Plaxum?

“I knew she liked me. I saw her looking at me a lot and she blushes everytime I talked with her,” Lance shrugged, “also she sort of asked me out just now but I declined it.”

Keith was confused. Sure, Lance didn’t like Plaxum now, but had he accepted, there is a huge possibility that he will fall in love with her in the end, some people _did_ find their love that way. “Why?”

Lance sighed, as if the answer was obvious, “That’s because I liked you, dummy.”

Keith’s mind short circuited immediately. “What?”

“What?” Lance squeaked, apparently he didn’t mean to say that out loud. Lance wiggled his hands away from Keith and tried to run away.

“You liked me?” Keith asked, tightening his hold on Lance’s hand and shoulder.

Lance tried to get away from the hold again before finally slumping and mumbled, “This is _not_ how I plan to confess.” And grabbed Keith’s hand and lead him out of the dancefloor towards the garden right outside.

When they had made it outside, Keith tugged his wrist away from Lance’s hold and stared at him, crossing his arms, “Well?”

Lance sighed and took a deep breath, “Okay, so, I kinda like you?” he said that like a quesation.

“Kinda?” Keith looked at him incrediously.

“No, no! I mean, I like you! As in _like_ like you not like “hey bro, wanna be my bff no homo lawlz” kind of like but more like “holy shit you’re so cute” kind of like cause you’re funny, and cute, and pretty, and nice, and kind, and I sort of like you in a “I want you to ride my d-,”

“And stop right there.” Keith clamped Lance’s mouth firmly, his face red from blushing at Lance’s words.

“Aww, yer blushin,” Lance cooed through Keith’s hand and Keith glared at him.

“Shut up.” Keith said and Lance nodded mutely, sending him a thumb up. Keith reluctantly took his hand away from Lance’s lips and sets it on his hip while Lance crossed his arms defensively.

Keith took a deep breath and released it, _okay, Lance is probably waiting for an answer._ He still couldn’t believe that Lance, _the_ Lance Serrano-McClain, actually liked him back! This is a perfect moment to confess.

“Lance I-,” Keith was cut off by Lance, who raised his hand up to silence him. Keith stared at the brunette confused.

“Look, Keith,” Lance sighed sadly, “I know what you’re going to say and I know you’re going to reject me. So, uh, can you like, reject me softly and we could still be friends?”

Keith frowned and took noticed in Lance’s posture. Although Lance had a smile plastered on his face, it was a sad smile. His shoulders sags in defeat and Lance was closing his eyes, waiting for the so-called rejection.

So Keith smiled and walked forward towards Lance and kissed Lance’s cheek. Firmly and gently.

Lance’s eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise, “Keith?”

Keith just grinned, “I like you too.”

Lance still looked aghast and Keith could see a rise of red from the Cuban’s neck, “Aww, you’re blushing.” Keith cooed, a mockery in Lance’s previous sentence about his blush.

“Wait- you- I- what- _You liked me back?!_ ” Lance screamed and Keith winces in the volume. Lance grabbed him in the biceps and shakes him, “This better not be a joke man, ‘cause not cool, dude, I liked you since fourth year!”

“Oh you did?” Keith smiled mischievously and Lance’s eyes widen in alarmed as Keith laughed at the Slytherin boy’s flustered face. “But seriosuly, I liked you too.” The Hufflepuff smiled.

“Since when?”

“Um, second year, probably? I don’t know, Matt was the one who helped me figured it all out.”

“Wait what?! Matt knew about your crush on me and he didn’t tell me?” Lance asked.

“Dude, bro-code.” Keith said simply.

“Don’t you _dude_ me, I’m your boyfriend!” Lance tsked.

Keith smiled, “Oh you are? I didn’t heard you asked that.”

“I- Fine,” Lance took an exaggerated sigh and intertwined his hand with Keith’s, “Keith Akira ‘Yorak’ Kogane,” ignoring Keith’s protest of not having a Yorak in his name, Lance continued, “The light of my life, the sun to my moon, the brightest star in the whole universe. Will you,” a dramatic pause, “be my boyfriend?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Keith and winked.

Keith blushed a bit but smiled, “Sure.”

“Sure?! _Sure?!_ After I complimented you like there’s not tomorrow that’s your answer? A _“Sure”_?!” Lance gasped in a mock-shocked kind of way that Keith always hated and liked at the same time.

Keith shrugged teasingly, “Take it or leave it.”

Lance grumbled playfully, “Hmp. Fine, I’ll take it,” he grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him inside the room, “c’mon! I wanna dance again!”

“Again? With who?” Keith asked, confused, he knows that Lance had been dancing a lot before, didn’t he ever get tired?

“With my boyfriend, duh!” Lance smiled, “I haven’t danced with you as my boyfriend yet!”

Keith blushed at the word “boyfriend”, he’s not yet used to the term used on him.

But hey, from the way Lance’s hand held on to his tightly and firmly, Keith is sure he would get used to it soon.

 

**BONUS:**

“Wait!” Keith clapped his hands in realization, “you were jealous of Matt when we danced!”

Lance jerked in surprised and blushed, “I was _not!_ ”

“Yes you are!”

“Well, what about Plaxum, huh?”

“… You got me there.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.  
> Check out my other stories too if you're interested!!


End file.
